


Bliss

by Merfilly



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Multi, Muslim Character, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ardeth knows where he is with them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

Ardeth didn't question how he had wound up here. One was his soul brother. The other was his brother's most prized treasure. He was fairly certain the saucy, spirited woman had begun the seduction, but it hardly mattered now that he was trapped. A hard-muscled body pressed close, slow and careful, as he became a new treasure, while the softer, child-bearing curves of the woman captured him from the front. Ardeth closed his eyes, welcome bliss filling every weary line of his body, refreshing his soul.

Here, with them, he was safe. Here was his mecca, his heaven, his paradise.


End file.
